


Anew

by guren666



Series: Hanahaki AU [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Ian is still a great friend, Jeff has amnesia kinda, aftermath of surgery, but only forgot everything about PBG, coughs Warframe coughs, hanahaki disease au, hope it's good enough, request, sneaky insert of a game I am enjoying playing lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: After successfully undergoing the surgery to remove the flowers Jeff leaves the hospital after two weeks, feeling a certain emptiness. But nevertheless life goes on; he makes a return to Asagao Academy...





	Anew

When he woke up in hospital, he’s been told he undertook a surgery to remove the flowers. He supposedly had the Hanakaki disease.

 

Maybe it was for the best. Doctors kept him there for observation. Two whole weeks. His parents visited often, Jeff was glad to see them. His first time real experience with hospitals wasn’t pleasant at all. He felt like they removed a very important part of him. It allegedly saved his life, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling of emptiness. Doctors said it might be the side effect of the surgery. It’ll pass in a few weeks, months at most they said. Well, let’s hope for the best.

After two weeks, he was cleared to return back to school, which made him glad; he gets to leave this sterile environment and move on with his life.

It was time to go back to Asagao Academy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He arrived a bit later than he anticipated, with having to walk from Higanbana station to school campus with his suitcase. Jeff stood by Bluebell, taking in the familiar sight of the boys dorm.

 

_~~A flash of green, puppy eyes~~ _

__

Jeff shook head, the vision was gone.

 

_What the heck was that?_

 

Looks like he made it a couple of minutes before the first bell. He should head up to his dorm room and find Ian. Also he can take his yellow and black jacket and put it on, since he’s back.

He approached the main door and then it swung open. Satch, Jared, Paul, Nick, Josh, Jon and a very tall guy who wore the Normal Boots jacket too for some reason, they all swarmed the entrance, talking between themselves.

First to spot him were Paul and Jared who were the closest. “Hey, Jeff! Welcome back!”  “Welcome back, man!” 

 

Others greeted him as well and he smiled. “It’s nice to be back. I’m as good as new. Now, I should unpack in my room. If you’ll excuse me.” Jeff said, walking past them.

 

He walked up the many stairs, dragging the suitcase behind him, probably making too much noise in the process, but who cares right? It’s almost time for first period anyway.

 

\--- back with the boys at the Bluebell entrance ---

 

 

 

The chattering between the Normal Boots members intensified after Jeff entered Bluebell, seemingly in a hurry. Meanwhile majority of them talked about his weird behavior, it was PBG who felt that something was amiss, so he voiced his fear to the members present.

 

 

“Something’s up with Jeff. He didn’t even look at me.” PBG looked down at his feet, uttering those words sounded childish to him, but he was really worried about his friend. Different clubs and rivalry aside, they had a strong friendship. He didn’t tell anyone of that conversation they had before Jeff left. The surgery must have been successful.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Nick’s words. “Maybe he’s just tired, give the guy a break. He’s got a lot on his plate, probably. Can’t say for sure.” He shrugged and PBG glanced at the entrance, the bad feeling in his gut stayed. Sighing, he walked beside Jared and Josh, but his mind was elsewhere.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He didn’t bother knocking, he pressed the handle, hoping that Ian was still there, so they can lock up and head out to homeroom without complications.

 

Ian was just picking up a few books and putting them in his bag, when he heard the door creaking and he stared at Jeff as if he was a ghost.

“Jeff.” He muttered, in shock.

“Hi, I am back.” He replied, taking in the suitcase, he set it in the corner for now. “Is it done? Has the surgery worked? How are you feeling?” Ian unleashed the volley of questions and Jeff’s expression shifted to highly uncomfortable. He didn’t want to talk about it any longer. It was done.

“I – I’m fine. I think. Doctors even had a therapist that works with patients after Hanahaki disease surgery. He made sure I’m okay. Although I feel... somewhat empty.”  Jeff admitted the truth to his friend and roommate.

“That’s understandable, but I am so glad you’re back dude. It’s been awfully boring without you. Alright, maybe James kept me on my toes in your absence. But that’s beside the point. Now, come here.” He extended his arms, raising a brow meaningfully at Jeff.

“Oh, a hug? Sure thing, man.” They shared a bro – hug and Ian got a closer look at Jeff’s face. From so up close he looked still the same, thank god. But what about his mental state? Is he really okay? He felt obligated as a close friend to ask him all these questions, but he knew Jeff would just dodge them. He clearly wasn’t ready nor comfortable talking about surgery and the two weeks that followed. He should let him take it easy.

For now.

Jeff let go and Ian glanced at his desk littered with books and three thirds finished homework. Staying up late playing Nario Kart with the boys was probably a bad idea. Now he has barely  eight minutes to finish this report and run to his class. But, he wouldn’t be Ian McLeod if he couldn’t manage to make it.

 

 

 “You go on ahead, alright? You do remember your homeroom class, right?” Jeff nodded, going to his chair, where the Hidden Block jacket was still slung over. He picked it up, put down the hoodie he had on, replacing it with the yellow and black jacket. He let out a content sigh, picking up his bag from the top of his suitcase.

“I’ll see you and rest of guys at lunch. See ya!” He waved cheerily and Ian merely smiled meekly until the door closed. He picked up his pen and began writing in a frenzy.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeff was welcomed back by his fellow students with a round of applause. After two weeks of only seeing five people at max, this was too overwhelming to him. He responded with ‘hi, I’m back’ and sat at his desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

When it finally did ring, Mr. Saitomo came in and began homeroom like usual. Jeff compared notes with his neighbor, realizing he’s a bit behind. He’ll have to copy all the notes later. Mr. Saitomo run the attendance sheet of his class. When his name came up, he made his presence be known.

Mr. Saitomo smiled, sympathetically. Way too sympathetically at him. Oh right, his parents must have called him and notified of the thing. “I’m glad you’re back Mr. Fabre. You’ve missed out two weeks of curriculum, be sure to copy notes and catch on.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Saitomo.”

 

Teacher affirmatively nodded. “Good, now let’s come back to Waframes and its distinct Operators...” Mr. Saitomo’s voice was loud, but Jeff stopped paying attention someway in the middle of explaining why Volt is better than Excalibur as a beginner Warframe; he spaced out and looked out the window.

 

All the time in the hospital he wondered who drove him to such a drastic measure, who was the person he fell for so hopelessly. What if that person is close by at all times. The therapist explained that even if he meets the person, the memories and feelings won’t ever return.

What if he hurts that other person by that.

Jeff shuddered in the humid classroom, going back to taking notes.

 

Best not to think about things he can’t influence.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Hours later, at 2 pm the long endless homeroom was dismissed and Jeff felt just braindead. Or tired. Probably both. It’ll take a while for him to get back into his school life. Exams, election was nearing, so was the tournament. He had a lot of catching up to do.

 

That perspective didn’t exactly raise his mood, if anything he felt dispirited. The chatter in the class brought him back from gloomy thoughts back to present. Most of his classmates have already left.

 

Jeff let out a low sigh, packing his books and writing tools into his bag. He walked out of his class, heading down Poppy Hall to the cafeteria. No doubt his friends were all waiting for him. Jeff entered the place, looking for them. They were of course at their usual table. Jimmy waved at him with a big smile. He waved back, going up to their table. The conversations around Hidden Block table were put to a halt as he got group – hugged. With mirth, Jeff chuckled and hugged back with all his might. He missed his friends so damn much.

“You have no idea how glad I am to see ya’ll in one place. Being stuck at a hospital room for two weeks nearly drove me insane.”

 

 

 

“Ian only told us you were sick and had to go to a hospital and seek professional help. Is everything okay now?” Luke asked of him. Jeff threw a grateful small look Ian’s way.

“Yeah, I’m better than ever.”

 

“That’s good. Hidden Block wouldn’t be the same without you, Jeff.” Wallid said.

“Plus we need you on the team to kick Normal Boots on the... eh... booty...?” Caddy sheepishly added, earning a roll of eyes from Ian. Jeff laughed at their antics. Another storm was brewing between them, so he decided to interrupt before it began. He set down his bag, only taking out his wallet.

“You two better not argue over small stuff like always by the time I come back. I’m starving and a friendly talk around the table would be a welcome change.”

He left them, going for the food counter where the cafeteria lady was idly standing by, waiting for hungry students like himself to stop by.

Jeff wasn’t picky with food, he chose and paid. When he was picking up his tray, he saw that tall boy with a mop of brown hair looking at him with a rather intense glare. He was sitting at the Normal Boots table, even wearing their jacket. Maybe they got a new member while he was in hospital. Either way, Jeff didn’t do anything to him, why the glaring?

 

He let the strange boy out of his mind, retreating back to his table. Ian and Caddy kept the animosity to minimum (but everyone knew they were good friends despite the differing opinions) and Jeff contently ate, surrounded by his friends, sometimes joining in the conversation.

There was however, one thing still boggling him. The tall guy was still giving him the glare treatment and Jeff felt uncomfortable. What’s his deal? Did he offend him somehow this morning?

 

 

He stopped eating the mashed potatoes, leaning closer to Ian so he could whisper without others hearing (not that they were paying attention, Wallid and Jimmy brought out the Nokémon cards and started a match right there) and once he was sure no one would overhear them, he asked what’s been bothering him: “Hey, who is that tall guy sitting with Normal Boots guys? Did he get invited to join their club after I left for my operation?”

 

Ian’s eyes comically widened in a sudden realization. He dropped his fork, grabbed Jeff by the shoulder and they both stood up. “We’ll be right back, just going to catch some air.” Ian announced to their table, dragging his very confused friend outside.

 

Jeff was speechless, watching Ian behave enigmatically. By the backyard of school campus, he had enough of being dragged along; he forcefully shook Ian’s hand off. He stood defensively in the shade of a tree, waiting on him to explain himself and why he acted like that. But his friend dryly laughed, shaking head. “Oh god, this... why me...” Ian sighed, frustrated by this whole ordeal. But Jeff had the right to know, hell he needed to hear it from him first.

 

But, first things first. “Did you talk to that tall guy yet?”

Jeff shook head dismissively. “No, not yet. But I saw him this morning before I came up to our room. He was staring at me weirdly. Should I know him?”

 

Ian confidentially put his hands on his shoulders, looking at him with a serious expression. “Before you went on the operation, you merely told me you have fallen for someone who will never love you back. Now two weeks later you come back and ask me about PBG, who he is. Jeff, he’s your best friend, you were practically joined at the hip and I reached a conclusion he was your unrequited love – you forgot about him. Your recollection of shared memories with him – gone along with all feelings.”

 

He must be kidding. He was friends with him? Besties even? But how come he can’t remember anything? Jeff was about to call out on Ian’s bullshit, but the lingering serious look now gained a new feature – worry.

“I didn’t think it would be someone we both know. All this time it was PBG... oh man... did you tell him of your feelings or surgery before you went?”

 

Thinking about it was hurting, the last memory he remembers is waking up in that white hospital room, hooked up to IV.

“I don’t think... I can’t remember him.” Jeff muttered, rattling his brain about anything he could concerning PBG. Regrettably, he couldn’t remember not a single memory of him. It was as if... his memories were erased. Ian wouldn’t lie to him, he put two and two together and figured out who he was so in love with.

 

Now, PBG was like a complete stranger to him.

“What... what the heck am I supposed to do. Tell me, Ian!”

Coming face to face with the bitter truth, Jeff began panicking. And for a good reason. If they were best friends, PBG might expect they hang out at some point.

“I don’t know. I seriously don’t fucking know. I guess... you’ll have to tell him the truth. Everything. I can’t say how it will turn out honestly, but I know the guy. He’ll listen and believe you. Maybe even you could call this a ... fresh start. A clean slate.”

 

This will be all kinds of awkward. “Sure, should I start with hey, I used to love you but I got that stupid hanahaki disease and had to get those flowers removed and now I can’t remember anything about you or the shared memories?” Jeff said sarcastically, but Ian’s eyes were trailed on something behind him.

 

_Damn it._

 

“He’s behind me, isn’t he...?”

Ian nodded, stepping away. “Uh... I’ll leave you two be. Don’t worry about your bag Jeff, I’ll grab it for you. Meet you back in our room. Kay, bye.” He left in a hurry, almost running away before he witnessed their reunion.

 

...He couldn’t blame him. He probably wouldn’t want to be the third wheel in a situation like this either. It seems he can’t just walk away from this. With a heavy thump of his heart, he turned around, coming eye to eye with him.

_~~A flash of green, puppy eyes~~ _

Jeff held his head, groaning. He looked at him again. Those eyes he kept on seeing were PBG’s. He truly was his one – sided love.

PBG jumped to his side. “Oh my god, are you okay?!”

Jeff meekly smiled. “Yeah, as fine as I can be. Anyhow, how much did you hear?”

 

PBG’s guilt over listening in on them showed on his face. He was easy to read. “I heard everything. After Ian practically manhandled you to come with him, I grew worried something bad happened between you two, so I slipped away from the table and followed...”

 

“And you heard everything.” Jeff finished the sentence for him, sheepishly.

“Yes.”

“And here we are.”

 

A pregnant silence settled between them. Jeff heard crowds of people leaving the cafeteria and even some occasional laughing.

“You can’t remember anything?”

 

“No, whenever I try I feel an incoming huge headache. Must be the result of surgery.”

 

“No problem. Then we create new memories.”

 

Jeff’s mouth dropped, he stared at him in shock. “Wait, what. Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

 

“You’re not bothered by the fact I had feelings for you? Feelings so strong I contracted the Hanahaki disease?”

 

“Alright, let me put it this way. You could have told me back then how you felt. It must have been awfully lonely when you left. Your confession wouldn’t change anything between us. You’re still Jeff, my best friend. Your memories might be lost forever, but that doesn’t mean our friendship cannot be restored. Before we became friends we were strangers, with only one hobby in common and that was gaming. What I’m saying is – I’m in for another chance if you’re game, too.”

 

 

PBG had the right to be angry, disappointed, sad and all between these three emotions. Instead he offered to give them another chance. The slightly taller boy was waiting on his reply, anxiously.

Jeff looked at him, grinning. “’I’d like to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, my inspiration is fickle lately. I have this half finished chapter of Concealed, but I just can't seem to continue. I even tried watching Teen Wolf for inspiration, but it didn't work. Unless a miracle happens, Concealed will be discontinued. I'm sorry. If anyone wants to adopt the story, they can do it, just let me know/ask me. Check my twitter in bio if you wanna contact me.


End file.
